


Oofy and the unlocked door

by id_ten_it



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: Oofy Prosser stumbles in on something, but what has he stumbled in to?Written for the prompt 'Blood'.





	Oofy and the unlocked door

They say blood is thicker than water but I’d say they haven’t met Oofy. This thickness has only one use – he accepts unquestioningly almost anything I say. Same goes for what Jeeves says, of course, but everyone accepts Jeeves’ word. Like the Bible, that (I can vouch for the trusted nature of said book, thanks to my Scripture prize).  
This thickness that I was explaining, then, is occasionally A Useful Trait. You know the old flip- side of the coin, silver-lining idea- usually Oofy’s absolute refusal to grasp even the simplest idea makes me as mad as a sloth who lost his branch- but it proves its usefulness. If one should be surprised in a state of dishabille, lip to lip and as French as one of Anatoles creations, the person you want to be interrupted by is silly old Oofy.   
As I say, his mental negligence being greater than mine (or should that be lesser?) Jeeves could say smoothly, “I was removing a bug from Mr. Woosters’ eye” and be believed.  
I have since instructed Jeeves to purchase two new front- door locks and to use them at least twice a day. You can’t be too careful, what?


End file.
